GHOST
by hoshi 'seme tachi' amano
Summary: "Hanya malam ini, biarkan seperti ini" Sasuke menggerakan kepala Naruto untuk bersandar dipundaknya, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto dapat tertidur dengan pulas saat gemuruh petir bersautan.,,warning didalam
1. Chapter 1

**GHOST**

**Naruto** © Masashi sensei

**Warning** : AU,bl,shonen ai,typo

**Main cast **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary **:

Yang sekarang tak aku ketahui adalah mengapa ia menarik aku ke sini, ke tempat dimana Sasuke sedang tidur di bawah pohon sakura.

* * *

Kota yang penuh dengan rutinitas kantoran, semua sibuk pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Bersaing untuk mendapatkan kedudukan tertinggi, tidak peduli walau memakai cara kotor untuk menjatuhkan lawan nya. Tapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda yang sedang melangkah dengan langkah gontai di pinggir sungai. Pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkah nya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku hah?". Pemuda tersebut berkata pada suatu sosok yang tidak terlihat di belakang nya, tetapi dapat ia lihat dengan jelas.  
"..." tidak ada jawaban dari mahluk tersebut. Sosok tersebut atau yang terlihat oleh kedua mata sang pemuda adalah seorang anak kecil dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit bercak darah di wajah nya. Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau mengikuti ku terus, aku tak akan bisa pulang. Pergi lah ke duniamu, jangan ikuti aku". Pemuda tersebut menggerak-gerakan tangan  
nya untuk mengusir anak kecil tersebut. Terlihat mimik kecewa di wajah anak kecil tersebut, lalu anak tersebut menghilang.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang ini aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA di konoha gakuen. Dulu aku pernah mengalami kecelakan fatal yang menyebab kan ayahku kembali kepada Kami-sama, dan aku koma selama kurang lebih setengah tahun. Saat sadar dari koma, aku dapat melihat semuanya. Semua hal yang tak dapat dilihat orang banyak. Menyeramkan, ya... saat pertama kali  
aku melihatnya di rumah sakit, aku langsung pingsan selama 3 hari dan setelah itu aku mulai membiasakan diri dengan mahluk-mahluk tersebut. Aku melangkah kan kaki ku di koridor sekolah konoha gakuen, kalau boleh jujur, di sekolah ini banyak sekali yang bergentayangan dan bermuka menyeramkan, terkadang aku sampai teriak histeris saat melihat nya. Padahal ini sudah berlangsung sejak umurku 5 tahun, tapi masih saja aku masih sedikit histeris bila melihat yang berwajah hancur seperti itu. Aku masuk ke dalam kelasku dan langsung mendapat sapaan selamat pagi dari semua teman-temanku, lalu aku balas dengan senyumku yang merekah(?). Saat aku ingin duduk di bangku ku yang ada di paling belakang nomor 2 dari jendela, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan seragam lusuh yang tak ku kenal sedang berdiri di belakang bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Wajah nya menunduk, aku mencoba melihat wajah nya dengan sedikit menunduk kan badan ku. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam, dan aku hampir terjatuh dari kursi ku karena tatapan nya.

"kau kenapa Naruto?". Tanya Kiba teman ku.  
"ahaha aku tidak apa-apa Kiba". Jawabku, lagi-lagi dengan senyum sumringah. Pembicaraanku terputus karena teriakan-teriakan histeris dari siswa-siswi perempuan yang melihat kedatangan sang prince ice, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si teme Sasuke.  
Seperti biasa, Sasuke tidak pernah menggubris teriakan-teriakan tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan ke bangkunya yang ada di sebelah ku, di sebelah jendela. Aku dan sasuke tidak begitu akrab dari dulu, padahal kami sudah duduk bersebelahan dari kelas satu. Tapi kami tidak pernah mengobrol sedikit pun.  
"humm ano, Sasuke. Menurut ku kau jangan duduk di situ hari ini". Kataku memberi saran pada Sasuke berhubung di belakang sasuke kini tengah berdiri seorang gadis yang tadi ku lihat.  
"aku mau duduk dimana bukan urusan mu Naruto". Ucap Sasuke singkat

'Apa' batin ku  
"ya sudah, terserah kau". Balasku dengan wajah acuh, aku pandang lagi gadis yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Wajah gadis itu sedikit tersenyum.  
'Humm, apa gadis itu juga jatuh cinta pada sasuke teme yah?' Tanyaku dalam hati

"Ohayou murid-murid ku" Sapaan Kurenai sensei menghentikan lamunan ku.  
"Ohayou" balas semua anak di kelas.  
"Anak-anak buka buku kalian bab 5" dan sensei memulai pelejaran nya. Ditengah pelajaran sasuke terlihat sedang memukul-mukul punggung nya seakan sedang menopang sesuatu yang lumayan berat. Terang saja, gadis yang tadi di belakangnya kini sedang memeluk punggungnya dengan erat seakan tak ingin berpisah. Aku membuang nafas panjang dan kembali ke buku yang ada di tangan ku, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berdiri di samping ku. Ke dua kali nya aku hampir jatuh dari bangku danmendapat teguran dari Kurenai sensei, lalu aku tatap sinis gadis tersebut dan gadis tersebut hanya memiringkan kepala nya tanda dia bingung. Aku mendengus kesal, lalu ia menarik-narik lengan bajuku dan menusuk-nusukan telunjuknya ke pipi ku. Karena kesal aku menggebrak meja dan langsung mendapat kan death glear dari Kurenai sensei.  
"KELUARRRR" Suara kurenai sensei mengglegar sampai anak-anak di kelas menutup kuping mereka. Dan saudaraku gaara yang berada di Suna bersumpah telah mendengar suara itu padahal Konoha dan Suna berjarak bermil-mil. Dengan langkah seribu aku langsung memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, daripada nanti terjadi kejadian berdarah lebih baik ku turuti saja. Dengan langkah seribu aku memutuskan untuk menuruti nya, dari pada nanti terjadi kejadian berdarah.

kini aku sedang berdiri di luar kelas tepa nya di sebelah pintu masuk kelas. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi gadis yang tadi di kelas kini ada di hadapanku berdiri dengan kedua tangannya ke belakang, wajahnya terus memperhatikanku dengan detail. Terlihat dari cara nya melihatku  
dengan jarak beberapa centi dari kanan lalu ke kiri, ia sedikit jinjit karena tubuhnya yang terbilang lebih pendek dari pada aku. Aku berusaha tak menggubris gadis tersebut, tiba-tiba gadis itu memelukku erat. Aku berusaha melepas gadis itu, tiba-tiba ia mendongak dan mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku sedikit tercengang melihat mata indahnya, kulit yang putih pucat dan sambutnya yang indigo. Apa yang aku fikirkan, lalu tanpa fikir panjang aku dorong tubuh gadis tersebut dan bertingkah wajar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu gadis tersebut berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh ku dan kini berhenti di belakang tubuhku, ia menggerak-gerakan jarinya di punggungku. Ia menulis huruf- huruf dan aku mulai menyusunnya menjadi sebuah kata-kata tanpa mengekspresikan wajahku seakan tak ada yang terjadi.  
'a-k-u h-i-n-a-t-a, s-i-a-p-a n-a-m-a m-u ?' Tanya nya di punggungku. Aku hanya diam dan menganggap itu hanya angin lalu, karena kesal tak ada jawaban dari ku kini gadis yang bernama Hinata itu berdiri di depanku sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku tertawa secara tak sengaja dan gadis indigo itu pun tersenyum dan berputar-putar menari di depanku. Fikiran aku saat itu hanya satu, yakni gadis ini benar-benar aneh.

* * *

"Naruto ini aku berikan roti isi ku untuk mu, berhubung tadi saat jam pelajaran kau di hukum Kurenai sensei " Kiba tersenyum memperlihatkan taring-taring nya. Mata-ku berbinar-binar melihat roti isi itu, roti buatan tangan seorang ibu pasti lezat. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasa nya.  
"Trimakasih Kiba " ucapku sambil tersenyum haru. Dan tanpa menghabiskan waktu aku langsung memakan roti isi pemberian Kiba, tetapi semangat ku memakan roti itu menghilang saat gadis indigo yang berada di kelas tadi dan sekarang ada di sampingku sambil menusuk-nusukan telunjuknya diroti isi pemberian Kiba.  
"Hentikan itu " ucapku spontan.  
"Eee, memang nya aku melakukan apa Naruto? " tanya Kiba yang memang hanya ada aku dan Kiba di meja kantin ini.  
"Bu bukan, maksudku bukan kau Kiba " ucapku sekenanya sambil tersenyum agak canggung. Dan mata-ku kembali pada gadis yang masih memperhatikan roti isi tadi, tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertuju keluar jendela dan ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan jendela. Dan aku tak peduli dengan apa yang ia lihat di luar sana, semakin ia menjauh semakin baik untukku.

Perhatianku kembali pada roti isi pemberian kiba. saat roti isi itu sudah ada 5mm di depan mulutku tiba tiba gadis tadi menarik tanganku, aku menahan tanganku dan terjadi tarik menarik yang tanpa sengaja menjadi tontonan Kiba.  
"Kau, tak apa-apa Naruto? " Tanya Kiba dengan wajah bingung.  
"Ya, ya aku tak apa-apa Kiba " jawab ku dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat dan dalam keadaan menahan tanganku di atas udara.  
Kiba melihat ku dengan pandangan aneh, gadis itu menarik ku dengan sangat keras dan mengarahkan ku keluar dari kantin.  
"Aaku ingin ke toilet " ucapku singkat dan memberikan sedikit lambaian walau mungkin tak terlihat karena sudah terlanjur keluar dari kantin.  
Gadis itu terus menarik ku melalui koridor-koridor menuju keluar sekolah.  
"Hei kau mau membawaku kemana hah? " tanya aku geram karena acara makan siang-ku terganggu, tetapi tak ada jawaban dari gadis indigo itu.  
"Heii apa kau mendengarku dasar kau gad... " kata-kataku terputus saat gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pohon sakura. Dan sekarang aku tahu mengapa ia terus melihat ke jendela tadi. Yang sekarang tak aku ketahui adalah mengapa ia menarik aku ke sini, ke tempat dimana Sasuke sedang tidur di bawah pohon sakura.

TBC

a/n ditunggu ya kritik dan saranya (-/\-) ehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**GHOST**

**Naruto** ©

Masashi sensei

**Warning** :

AU,bl,shonen-ai, typo-s

'mind' , "talk"

**Main cast **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary **:

"Sa-sasuke" Nafas Naruto sedikit tercekat pada apa yang ia lihat, ya-di depan nya kini adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang dicari hantu gadis itu.

* * *

Naruto POV

Angin bertiup menerbangkan bunga-bunga di sekitar Sasuke, menerbangkan sedikit helaian rambut raven-nya. Tak berniat menganggu tidurnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam sekolah. Tapi saat aku membalikan tubuh, gadis indigo tadi malah menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mendorongku kearah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Alhasil sekarang aku terjatuh tepat di depan Sasuke yang kini membuka matanya karena suara yang kubuat tanpa sengaja.

Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan datar dan ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.  
"A-aku, aku sedang mencari barangku yang mungkin tertinggal disini" Ucapku sekenanya mencoba mencari alasan logis(?).

"Aku tidak sedang melihatmu tidur kok, aku benar-benar mencari barangku " aku memandang kekanan dan kekiri seakan sedang mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke tetap menatap dengan datar. "Kau" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" Jawabku.

"Kau menginjak kakiku Dobe" Sasuke menunjuk kakinya yang terinjak.

"Huaaa maaf " Ucapku spontan setelah melihat kaki Sasuke yang terinjak tanpa sengaja.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke singkat. Sasuke bangun dari posisinya yang semula dan membersihkan celananya dari daun-daun kering yang menempel. Dia menatapku sejenak lalu langsung berlalu begitu saja. Dan gadis itu kini berdiri di samping ku melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Hei kau hantu aneh, kalau kau menyukai Sasuke maka pergi dan nyatakan sendiri sana"

"Jangan kau bawa-bawa aku, aku tak ingin berurusan dengan si Uchiha itu" Ucapku emosi ke gadis yang ada di hadapan ku, lalu tiba-tiba air mata menetes di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Dia terus menangis dan kelemahanku adalah tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis, jadi secara spontan tangan aku menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, aku hanya sedikit kesal bila berurusan dengan anak itu"  
"Aku tak marah padamu, sungguh" Gadis itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Aku membuang nafas entah sudah keberapa kali nya hari ini. 'Seperti nya ini akan merepotkan'

* * *

Normal POV

Matahari telah menyusup ke persembunyiannya, tetapi Naruto masih duduk di atas ayunan di taman tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dan seragamnya pun masih menempel ditubuhnya. Bukannya ia tak mau pulang, tapi hantu gadis di sekolahnya yang siang tadi sukses menganggu makan siangnya dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan si prince ice itu duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya dan menatap seorang berambut raven yang berada sekitar tiga meter di depan - dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian dari sepulang sekolah tadi sore, dia hanya duduk di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Naruto terus merutuki hidupnya karena kelemahan nya saat melihat wanita menangis dan kelebihan nya yang dapat melihat mahluk-mahlukkasat mata. Karena itulah ia masih ada di sana di taman dekat dengan Sasuke berkat wajah hantu gadis yang hampir menangis saat Sasuke pergi ke taman dan Naruto malah memilih pulang dan tidur di rumah. Dan akhirnya di sinilah Naruto berada.

"Hei, kamu begitu menyukai Sasuke ya?" Naruto berbicara kepada ayunan kosong di sebelahnya yang sebenarnya ada seorang gadis berambut indigo di ayunan tersebut. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dan langsung tersenyum.

"Tch bahkan sampai hantu pun menyukainya, ada apa dengan dunia ini" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dari tempatnya dan keluar taman, dan tiba-tiba pula gadis itu menarik tangan naruto untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

"Oi oi lepaskan" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu tetapi percuma, genggaman nya sangat kuat. Naruto berfikir mungkin saat masih hidup gadis itu senang melakukan karate atau semacamnya.

Tetapi saat di tengah jalan Sasuke menghilang begitu saja. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Naruto dan mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri tetapi nihil.

"Ternyata selain bodoh kau juga suka menguntit hn?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya.

"Sa-sasuke" Nafas Naruto sedikit tercekat pada apa yang ia lihat, ya-di depan nya kini adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang dicari hantu gadis itu.

"A-a-aku tidak me-menguntit" Jawab Naruto canggung.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?, Mencari barang yang tertinggal 'lagi'?"

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini itu bukan urusanmu Teme, memangnya ini jalanan nenek moyangmu apa? Lagipula..hmm ru-rumah ku itu ke arah sana" Naruto menunjuk jalan kecil di ujung jalan.

"Pffft" Naruto sedikit kaget saat melihat Sasuke menyeringai. Sedikit demi sedikit kaki jenjang Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau... kau ternyata bukan hanya bodoh dalam pelajaran, tetapi kau juga bodoh dalam berbohong rupanya" Sasuke menatap mata safir Naruto tajam saat ia sudah tepat berada selangkah di depan Naruto.

"Aku sudah tinggal di daerah ini sejak aku lahir, dan setahu aku jalan itu adalah jalan buntu'' "Kau pulanglah, jangan mengikutiku lagi" Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih mematung.

"Dan satu lagi" Sasuke sedikit membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.  
"Kalau ingin menguntit setidaknya kau harus bersembunyi, bukan nya terang-terangan mengikutiku sejak dari sekolah. Lalu belajarlah untuk sedikit pintar dalam berbohong, itu akan berguna sewaktu-waktu" Sasuke membalikan tubuh nya kembali dan meneruskan jalanya.

'A-APAAAAAAA' batin Naruto geram, Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tanda frustasi.

"Aku pasti sudah gila menuruti hantu gadis itu, ya, aku pasti sudah gila" Naruto diam dan berfikir "Eh, tidak...aku tidak gila, kau yang Gila" Naruto menunjuk hantu gadis itu saat melihat gadis itu menghampirinya. Dan naruto masih mengacak rambut nya sambil berjalan pulang, dan lagi-lagi ia merutuki nasibnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Di belakangnya gadis itu mengikuti dengan wajah bingung terpampang diwajahnya.

* * *

Burung-burung berkicauan di atas sebuah rumah sederhana yang pagar-pagar nya terbuat dari kayu. Beberapa burung itu melompat-lompat bersama teman-temannya di atas genting kesana kemari sebelum terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah tersebut yang berhasil mengusir burung-burung tak berdosa itu dari atap rumah tersebut.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINIII?" Seorang remaja berambut secarah matahari menunjuk ke udara hampa di depan nya, dia menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tak orang dapat melihatnya. Ya-dia adalah hantu gadis dari sekolah yang mengikutinya dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Naruto yang masih mengenakan piyama dan topi tidurnya memeluk selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya yang hanya memakai celana super pendek bergambar rubah berwarna orange tua. Gadis itu tak menggubris teriakan naruto, dia malah melihat-lihat isi dalam kamar Naruto dan tertarik pada suatu bingkai kecil berwarna biru tua. Dia meneliti foto itu dangan jarak yang sangat dekat. Di bingkai itu terdapat sepasang pasangan yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil berambut kuning cerah, paras bayi itu sangat mirip dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang ada di samping nya dan di samping nya adalah seorangwanita berambut merah bata panjang yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Tangan tan Naruto mengambil bingkai tersebut dan melemparnya ke kasur.

"Aku tanya mengapa kau di sini hah?"

"Kau kan menyukai sasuke, mengapa kau tak mengikuti nya?"

"Mengapa kau malah mengikutiku?" Bentak Naruto pada gadis itu. Dan kini gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dan pundaknya terlihat bergetar. Naruto baru bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakan setelah melihat gadis itu menangis, dan Naruto langsung ingat dengan kejadian semalam yang sempat ia lupakan saat tidur tadi malam.  
"Tch" Emosi Naruto kembali lagi, dia melempar topi nya ke lantai dan ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, karena memang harus ke sekolah setelah ini.

Di kamar mandi Naruto duduk menenangkan diri duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Naruto merasa bersalah, walaupun kesal tak seharusnya ia berlaku seperti itu ke hantu itu.

[Minato...Minato hiks hiks] Naruto tiba-tiba teringat suara tangis ibunya dan sebuah kejadian yang tak ingin ia ingat. Naruto pun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kakinya yang ia lipat.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya dengan langkah gontai walau ia tahu waktu gerbang ditutup sebentar lagi, tapi tak sedikitpun ia mempercepat jalannya. Tadi pagi saat ia keluar kamar mandi, ia berniat meminta maaf kepada gadis itu. Tetapi gadis itu sudah tak ada di sana, mungkin gadis itu pergi ke tempat sasuke atau ia sudah kembali ke akhirat. Itulah yang difikirkan Naruto.

Pada saat kaki nya sampai di gerbang sekolah ia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seorang gadis berambut indigo -ya-dia adalah hantu itu, hantu yang naruto kira sudah pergi selamanya sebelum Naruto meminta maaf- gadis itu datang dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"K-kau masih di sini?" Tanya Naruto tanpa nada emosi di dalam nya.  
"Hmmm soal tadi pagi aku..." sebelum menyelesaikan omongannya gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah papan pengumuman besar dan di sekitar mereka juga terdapat murid-murid lain yang melihat papan pengumuman dan berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu. Karena penasaran Naruto menerobos kerumunan orang tersebut dan melihat isi papan pengumuman itu, mata Naruto membesar melihat pengumuman itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?"  
"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya nya pada gadis itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari papan pengumuman.

PEMIMPIN PERUSAHAAN UCHIHA TERTANGKAP TELAH MELAKUKAN KORUPSI BESAR-BESARAN DAN TELAH MELARIKAN DIRI KELUAR NEGERI, SEKARANG TELAH DI LAKUKAN PENGEJARAN TERHADAPNYA. DAN TELAH DI TETAPKAN BAHWA STATUS PERUSAHAAN ITU TELAH BANGKRUT.

'Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Tbc..

a/n makasi loh yang udah review \(^0^)/, aku sayang kalian, dan maaf kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana ya boo, maklum lg belajar salah (T-T),,

dan jangan lupa di review ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**GHOST**

**Naruto** © Masashi sensei

**Warning** : AU,bl,shonen ai,typo,OOC

**Main cast **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary **:

Naruto membuka pintu rumah nya kasar. Tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh seseorang jatuh terhuyung ke kaki Naruto, dan Naruto reflek mundur dengan cepat ke belakang. Mata safir Naruto membesar melihat apa yang ada di depan nya.

* * *

Pagi yang tenang di konoha gakuen telah terganti dengan keriuhan sejak pengumuman di tempelkan.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya naruto kepada ruang hampa di samping nya, kepada seorang hantu gadis berambut indigo yang sejak kemarin membuat masalah di hidupnya.

Kasak-kusuk yang tadi sangat terdengar tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, Naruto pun menengokan kepalanya melihat ke sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada seorang objek dari papan pengumuman yang kini sedang berjalan santai dengan tas yang ia panggul di pundak sebelah kirinya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan tajam dari semua siswa-siswi yang ada di koridor.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan papan pengumuman, matanya sedikit melirik isi pengumuman dan bertemu dengan mata safir Naruto. Mata yang semalam ia temui, hanya sejenak ia memandang mata Naruto lalu ia langsung melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang mulai menjauh ke ujung lorong, memandang pundak Sasuke yang terasa sangat berat walau tak sedikitpun mimik wajahnya menampakan itu.

Naruto mengenal Sasuke sejak ia masuk sekolah, jadi secara tidak sengaja ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman walaupun tak bisa akrab satu sama lain. Naruto juga tahu dibalik wajah dingin Sasuke dia adalah anak yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya, dan kejadian ini pasti menjadi pukulan yang berat untuknya.

Naruto menundukan kepala dan menoleh sedikit kesampingnya, kehantu gadis yang juga memandang Sasuke cemas. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan sedikit bergetar di depan dadanya, ia tetap menatap punggung Sasuke walau punggung itu kini sudah hilang di ujung lorong.

* * *

Suara lantang seorang wanita terdengar keseluruh penjuru kelas bahkan terdengar jelas sampai ke lorong-lorong sekolah. Tak ada yang berani mengabaikan suara itu, kecuali mata nakal Naruto yang sedari bel masuk tadi tak henti menatap pemuda raven di bangku sebelahnya dari balik buku pelajaran yang dia letakan di depan wajahnya.

Naruto menengokan kepalanya setelah sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Naruto kau tak ingin ke kantin?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan dua buah tanda merah dikedua pipinya.

'Kantin? Memang nya sejak kapan bel istirahat?' Batin naruto, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri memastikan memang sudah saatnya istirahat. Ternyata acara mengintipnya memakan banyak waktu tanpa dia sadari.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul" ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" pemuda itu pun membalas dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan sedikit melirik Sasuke yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ke tas.

'Apakah ia ingin makan siang?, Apakah ia membawa bekalnya? Hmmm mengapa tiba-tiba aku ingin tau?' Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil berfikir.

"Hei ini kelas si anak koruptor itukan?" Segerombolan siswa dari kelas lain memasuki kelas.

"Hei kau anak bermuka tembok, berani juga kau menampakan wajahmu di sekolah walau berita tentang Uchiha sudah menyebar ke seluruh jepang " tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut murid-murid di sana.

Sasuke hanya diam seakan tak mendengar apa-apa, tetapi tangan Naruto sudah mengepal kuat sampai urat tangan nya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Hei Uchiha, aku tau sejak lama kau pasti berasal dari keluarga penjahat"

"Lihat saja wajahnya yang licik itu"

" like father like son" tawa mereka makin menjadi.

Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon omongan murid-murid itu.

"Aku tau, pasti ibu nya akan menjual diri untuk membayar hutang-hutang ayahnya" dengan kata-kata terakhir itu mata Sasuke yang tadinya hanya menatap ke luar jendela kini menatap pembicara itu.

Matanya terlihat penuh emosi, baginya tak mengapa bila mereka mencemooh ayahnya atau dirinya. Tetapi tidak untuk ibunya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat itu. Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke mendekati pembicara terakhir itu, tangannya mengepal kencang.

Ketika Sasuke ingin melayangkan pukulan nya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan tan mendahuluinya memukul wajah orang yang berbicara tadi. Mata Sasuke membesar melihat kejadian itu.

"BRENGSEK, COBA KAU ULANGI KATA-KATAMU TADI" Naruto mengangkat kerah kemeja siswa yang secara sukses mendapatkan pukulan mentah dari nya.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya pemandangan yang ia sedang lihat sekarang, seorang Naruto sedang mengenggam kerah kemeja orang yang mengejek ibunya di depan kelas.

Siswa lain yang tadi mengejek Sasuke mundur dari tempat mereka semula setelah melihat Naruto marah, siapa yang tak mengenal Naruto sang pemegang sabuk hitam di klub karate konoha gakuen.

Kelas mereka menjadi ramai dan menjadi tontonan anak murid dari kelas lain.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya seorang guru yang belum lama ia meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Lepaskan dia Naruto" Mata merah Kurenai menatap Naruto yang sedang mencengkram kerah kemeja lawan nya tanpa ampun.

Naruto memandang Kurenai sejenak lalu melepaskan lawannya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau menatap matahari besok bila kau mengulangi kata-kata mu lagi" ancam Naruto dengan tatapan tajam kelawan nya dan di balas dengan anggukan cepat oleh lawannya.

"Sudah, semua nya kembali ke kelas"

"Dan Naruto, kau ikut ke ruangan ku sekarang juga" Kurenai pergi keluar kelas diikuti Naruto yang berjalan di belakang nya.

Sasuke menatap orang yang mencemooh nya yang kini sedang mengelap sedikit darah segar yang mengalir akibat pukulan Naruto sejanak, matanya kembali kepada Naruto yang mulai menjauh dari kelas. Matanya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Dan di samping nya hantu gadis berambut indigo menatap khawatir ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan di belakang Kurenai.

* * *

Pelajaran setelah jam istirahat sudah dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu setelah murid-murid kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Mata kelam Sasuke sesekali melihat kebangku kosong di sampingnya, ya-itu adalah bangku Naruto.

Sepertinya Naruto sedang menjalani hukuman nya yang di berikan Kurenai akibat kelakuannya memukul siswa lain.

"Sensei" tangan Sasuke mengacung ke atas.

"Ya Sasuke?" Jawab guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas.

"Aku ingin ke toilet"

"Ya, silahkan" Sasuke bangun dan keluar kelas, ia tak berniat pergi ke toilet. Kaki jenjang nya malah berjalan ke lorong-lorong sekolahnya.

Ia mencari seseorang, seseorang yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba membelanya.

Mencari pemuda berambut secerah matahari kesana-kemari menyusuri lorong demi lorong.

Matanya terhenti di kebun belakang sekolah, seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedang ia cari, sedang berjongkok sambil mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh tak beraturan di sana. Terdengar dari jauh suara menggurutu keluar dari bibir nya.

Naruto hampir jatuh dari jongkok nya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke ikut berjongkok di samping nya.

"Me-mengapa kau di sini?" Naruto bertanya tanpa memandang Sasuke yang sekarang ikut mencabuti rumput liar di samping nya.

"Aku hanya bosan di kelas" balas Sasuke singkat dan mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan nya dalam diam tanpa ada yang berbicara satu pun sampai bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

"Kau pulang lah, aku akan mengerjakan sisanya" ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikanya" balas Sasuke tanpa menengokan kepalanya.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh.

"Cih, yasudahlah terserah kau saja" Naruto kembali mengerjakan hukuman yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Lagi pula di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi tak masalah bila aku pulang larut" Naruto memandang Sasuke, dan ingat kejadian yang sedang ditimpa Sasuke.

"Err bagaimana dengan ibu mu?" Naruto kaget dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Ka-kau tak perlu menjawabnya" ucapa naruto lagi.

"Ibu ku sedang menjalani pemeriksaan di kantor polisi untuk beberapa minggu" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke, bukan kaget karena ibu Sasuke menjalani pemeriksaan. Tetapi kaget karena Sasuke sedang membicarakan masalah pribadinya ke Naruto.

"O-ohh" jawab Naruto canggung, dan mereka kembali terdiam tanpa ada yang bicara. Dari kejauhan seorang hantu gadis berambut indigo melihat mereka dengan senyum tertera di wajah nya.

* * *

Derap kaki cepat seorang pemuda menerobos hujan di jalan yang di penuhi orang-orang membawa payung.

Tangan tan nya mencoba menutupi rambut kuning milik nya yang sudah terserang oleh hujan yang sangat deras.

"Tch sial, kalau tahu mau hujan aku akan memilih makan mie instant saja tadi di rumah dan tak akan ke ichiraku ramen" gerutu Naruto masih sambil berlari kencang, di belakangnya ada seorang gadis indigo yang terbang mengekor di belakang nya.

'Andai saja aku bisa terbang sepertinya' Naruto melirik ke gadis indigo di samping nya yang sedang terbang tanpa kebasahan.

Naruto tidak berniat berteduh di ruko-ruko yang ia lewati, semua baju nya sudah basah kuyup jadi percuma bila ia meneduh. Kaki nya melewati taman yang tak jauh dengan rumahnya, hujan pun tak sedikit pun mengurangi serangannya. Air hujan membasahi semua yang ada di taman itu. Mata Naruto tak sengaja melihat sebuah kepala seseorang yang ia kenal sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Ia tak menggerakan sedikit pun tubuh nya untuk berlindung dari hujan yang ganas menyerang tanpa ampun. Ia membiarkan air hujan mengguyur nya tanpa perlawanan, rambut raven nya yang biasa berdiri tegak kini jatuh karena serangan hujan.

"Itu Sasuke?" Langkah Naruto terhenti di tengah hujan, ia bertanya kepada gadis di sebelah nya tanpa memalingkan matanya dari sang objek yang ada di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari hantu tersebut Naruto melangkah kan kakinya ke objek tersebut.

"Sasuke" sang objek pun menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya di panggil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hnn lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Apa kau menguntit ku lagi?"

"A-apa, tch"

"Dasar Teme, untuk apa aku menguntit mu"

"Dan apa keuntungan untuk ku bila menguntit mu, dasar Teme baka" balas Naruto kesal.

Sasuke berdiri dari posisi nya semula, ia menatap Naruto sejenak.

"Aku hanya bosan, jadi kesini untuk melihat hujan" ucap Sasuke yang memalingkan matanya dari mata safir Naruto.

'Alasan apa itu?' Batin Naruto mengejek.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto dan berhenti tepat saat naruto memanggil Sasuke tanpa membalik kan punggung nya yang membelakangi Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih ka-karena sudah membantu ku kemarin" Naruto berkata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, aku melakukannya hanya karena bosan"

"Dan kita mau sampai kapan berbicara di bawah hujan seperti ini hn?" Tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto bahwa mereka masih berada di bawah serangan hujan yang cukup deras.

"Kau pulang lah sebelum terkena flu" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terdiam di taman sampai seorang hantu gadis berambut indigo di sebelah nya melambaikan tangan nya kepada Sasuke yang pasti nya tak akan di lihat Sasuke.

"Bodoh, sebanyak apapun kau melambaikan tangan ia tak akan melihat nya"

"Hah sebaiknya aku pulang" Naruto langsung berlari keluar dari taman menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Pelajaran demi pelajaran sudah terlewat dengan semestinya, tetapi pemuda raven Sasuke Uchiha belum juga menampakan wajahnya di kelas. Naruto melihat bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

'Apa dia terkena flu ya?' Naruto memandang ke luar jendela yang berembun akibat hujan di luar sana.

Jam terus berdetik tanpa ada keinginan untuk berhenti. Jam pulang pun tanpa terasa sudah tiba dan hukuman membersihkan kebun belakang sekolah tetap berjalan untuk Naruto walaupun kebun itu di penuhi kubangan paska hujan tadi.

Naruto menggulung celana dan kemeja nya sampai siku, ia mengingat kembali di saat ia memukul murid lain yang mencemooh ibu Sasuke. Naruto melihat tangan nya sendiri.

'Mengapa waktu itu aku merasa sangat kesal ya?' Entah sudah ke berapa kali pertanyaan singgah di pikirannya, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mencabuti rumput liar yang entah mengapa tetap ada di sana walau kemarin sudah ia cabuti. di samping nya gadis berambut indigo terus melihat Naruto mencabuti rumput liar tak berdosa di hadapan nya, mata nya memandang langit-langit yang masih tak menunjukan cahaya matahari sedikitpun. Gelap, bagaikan hati seseorang yang kini sedang dilanda musim dingin di hidup nya.

Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke tidak menampakan dirinya di sekolah, ribuan tanya terlontar dari semua penghuni konoha gakuen. Termasuk Naruto yang sedang berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya.

'Si bodoh itu kemana? Apakah terkena flu akan selama itu?' Naruto terus berjalan sambil berfikir, otak nya masih belum dapat mencerna mengapa dada nya terasa sangat sesak dan seperti ada yang mengganjal di jantung nya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei, Sasuke tidak masuk lagi hari ini?"

"Kurasa dia sudah ditahan di kantor polisi untuk jaminan ayah nya" sekumpulan anak murid berbicara tak jauh dari Naruto yang sedang berjalan.

Saat Naruto melewati sekumpulan anak tersebut mereka langsung berhenti bicara, mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat Naruto memukul murid kelas lain akibat membicarakan Sasuke.

* * *

Pagi di konoha kini sedang dilanda hujan. Langit pagi yang biasanya hangat dan menyegarkan kini menjadi sangat dingin. Walau hari ini hari libur, tetapi Semua orang memilih tetap berada di rumah dari pada menghabiskan waktu di luar untuk berbelanja atau yang lain, termasuk seorang pemuda yang sejak pagi tiba ia masih berkelut di dalam selimut berwarna biru tua nya. Tiba-tiba pemuda yang sedang berkelut dengan selimutnya itu terbangun secara spontan, rambut kuning nya terlihat mencuat di kepalanya.

"Ahh cucian ku" dan pemuda itu atau Naruto langsung berlari keluar rumah mengingat cucian bajunya yang ia cuci semalam lupa ia angkat dan kini mungkin sudah basah kembali tersiram air hujan yang tak henti nya sejak pagi menjelang.

Naruto membuka pintu rumah nya kasar. Tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh seseorang jatuh terhuyung ke kaki Naruto, dan Naruto reflek mundur dengan cepat ke belakang. Mata safir Naruto membesar melihat apa yang ada di depan nya.

Orang yang selama seminggu lebih tak menunjukan wajahnya di sekolah kini ada di hadapan nya dengan keadaan rambut dan baju nya kuyup tak tersisa, matanya terpejam dan nafasnya terlihat tersenggal.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Tbc

* * *

a/n... gomen yah kalo chapter selajutnya bakal lama diapdetnya,, daku lg stress sama UTS nih (curcol),, dan ini udah sedikit dipanjangin looh ehehehehe

makasi loh udah pada review, balesnya lewat PM ok

daku sayang kalian #bukk


	4. Chapter 4

**GHOST**

**Naruto** ©

Masashi sensei

**Warning** :

AU,bl,shonen-ai, typo-s, OOC-sangat

'mind' , "talk"

**Main cast **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary **

Sasuke mendengar suara bisikan itu dan Naruto tahu siapa yang membisikan Sasuke,,

Cerita sebelumnya...

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya kasar. Tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh seseorang jatuh ke kaki Naruto, Naruto mundur dengan cepat ke belakang. Mata safir Naruto membesar melihat apa yang ada di depanya. Orang yang selama seminggu lebih tak menunjukan wajah di sekolah kini ada di hadapannya. Rambut dan bajunya kuyup tak tersisa, matanya terpejam dan nafasnya terlihat tersenggal.  
"Sa-sasuke?"

* * *

Normal POV

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, entah sejak kapan baju basah Sasuke sudah berganti dengan baju kering milik Naruto. Nafas Sasuke terlihat berat, wajahnya memerah. tangan Naruto menyentuh kening Sasuke, ia sedikit tersentak dengan suhu Sasuke yang sangat tinggi. Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan pergi keluar kamarnya. Tidak lama Naruto datang dan membawa sebuah baskom berisi air, Naruto menaruh handuk basah di kening Sasuke. Dan ia kembali memandang wajah Sasuke dengan ribuan tanya yang ada dibenaknya.  
"Sasuke"  
"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?''

* * *

Suara hujan di luar rumah terdengar jelas sampai ke telinga, langit terlihat sangat gelap walaupun masih di siang hari. Seorang pemuda raven, Sasuke Uchiha membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan, itu bukan kamar Sasuke dan bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Sasuke langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk, sebuah handuk yang mulai mengering terjatuh dari kening nya. Ia memegang kepala nya ketika pusing tiba-tiba melanda, mata kelamnya melihat sekeliling. Kamar dengan aksen biru tua dan beberapa berwarna oranye, mata Sasuke terhenti di sebuah bingkai kecil berwarna biru tua. Sebuah foto keluarga kecil dengan seorang anak bayi yang memiliki rambut pirang cerah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mata Sasuke langsung memandang sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu.  
"Na-naruto?"  
"I-ini... " Sasuke terlihat tak mengerti dengan kondisi nya saat ini.  
"Kau ada di rumahku, dan maaf aku mengganti bajumu tanpa seizinmu" Sasuke langsung memeriksa bajunya yang memang sudah berganti dari baju yang tadi pagi ia kenakan menjadi sebuah kaos berwarna biru tua.

"Mengapa, aku berada di rumah mu?" Sasuke menatap naruto yang berjalan mendekat.  
"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang seorang Sasuke Uchiha lakukan di depan rumah orang dalam keadaan basah kuyup?" Naruto menangkap mata kelam Sasuke.  
"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke?" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya seakan mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi di hari-hari sebelum nya.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Itu bukan urusanmu Naruto, dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Sasuke melepaskan selimut yang ada ditubuhnya dan berdiri, namun tubuhnya langsung jatuh kembali. Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berputar-putar.  
"Istirahatlah, kau tak perlu memberi tahuku bila kamu tidak mau"  
"Kau dapat terus di sini hingga kau pulih" Naruto membenarkan selimut Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Naruto. Mata safir Naruto tertangkap mata kelam Sasuke dalam keadaan yang sangat dekat.

-DEG, DEG, DEG-

Naruto langsung menjauh dari tempat tidur.  
"Ka-kau la-lapar bu-bukan?" Naruto berkata canggung.  
"A-aku a-akan membuat se-sesuatu untuk di makan" Naruto langsung keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Ia bersandar di daun pintu, memegangi jantung nya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'A-ada apa ini?'  
'Mengapa tiba-tiba?' Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya dan ia langsung ke dapur.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri di sudut kamar, ia memandang Sasuke yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Mata gadis itu sendu, ia mendekat berdiri di samping Sasuke. Tangan pucatnya mencoba membelai pipi Sasuke tetapi tanga nya hanya dapat lewat bagaikan angin yang membelainya. Sasuke menengokan kepalanya kesamping, melihat kearah angin yang membelai pipinya. Melihat ke udara hampa yang sebenarnya seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang memandangnya sedih.

* * *

Sinar oranye merambat di tembok-tembok menembus jendela yang belum tersingkap tirai, hujan sudah menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu meninggalkan bekasnya di dedaunan dan kubangan-kubangan yang kini terisi air-air yang sedikit keruh. Sore yang begitu dingin dan sunyi. sebelum sebuah suara yang berasal dari rumah seorang pemuda yang lebih tepatnya rumah dari Naruto Uzumaki yang dapat membuat bayi sebelah rumahnya menjadi terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak, seorang Sasuke Uchiha pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa menit lalu. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki nya ke asal suara, di dapur.

"Suara apa it..." mata Sasuke membesar melihat keadaan dapur yang bagaikan habis ditabrak pesawat tempur, asap mengepul di setiap sudut di dapur. Dan sang pelaku berdiri di depan kompor sambil menutup telinga, wajah nya dipenuhi debu-debu dan bermacam bumbu yang entah dari mana.

"Apakah habis terjadi perang dunia ke-3 di sini? Hnn" Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sudah melepaskan tangan nya dari telinga.  
"Ehh sa-Sasuke, mengapa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke.  
"Aku tak ingin mati konyol hanya karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di dapur ini Naruto" Sasuke melirik makanan yang ada di panci yang baru saja dimasak Naruto.  
"Padahal sebentar lagi makanan nya jadi" Naruto tersenyum lebar menunjuk kan hasil karyanya.  
"Apa kau sebut mereka itu makanan?"  
"Aku tak akan memakan itu walau itu makanan terakhir di bumi" Sasuke bersandar di pintu kulkas di belakangnya. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto pun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sasuke membuang nafasnya dan mengambil beberapa bahan mentah di dalam lemari es.  
"Hei kamu ingin melakukan apa Sasuke?"  
"Apakah demammu sudah turun?"  
"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" Naruto berkata tanpa jeda.  
"Kau tahu Naruto, kurasa kau benar-benar berisik seperti gadis-gadis di sekolah"  
"Demamku sudah turun, jadi tak perlu khawatir, dan makan malam nya biar aku saja yang menyiapkan, oke" Sasuke berkata tanpa menolehkan kepal nya dari sayuran yang sedang ia cuci. Naruto tercengang dengan jawaban Sasuke yang panjang lebar.

"Hei jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis di sekolah yang selalu mengidolakanmu, aku tak mengidolakan kamu tahu?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sedang memotong sayuran.  
"Hn"  
"Dan jangan katakan 'hn' yang aku tak mengerti artinya"  
"Hn"  
"Arggggh" Naruto mengacak rambutnya.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke dengan suara parau.  
"Apa?" Jawab Naruto yang masih kesal.  
"Hn bolehkan, aku menetap di sini untuk beberapa hari?" Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap Naruto sama sekali, kepalanya tertunduk dan punggung nya membelakangi Naruto.  
"Y-ya tentu, lagi pula aku tinggal sendiri. Tinggallah semau mu" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan permintaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.  
"Arigatou" suara Sasuke pelan yang mungkin tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

* * *

"….Ruto"  
"Naruto"  
"Oi Naruto Uzumaki" teriak pemuda raven di telinga Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas.  
"Uwahhhh" Naruto bangun sambil mengelus telinganya.  
"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME?" Naruto meniup tangannya dan di tempelkan tangannya ke telinga.  
"Apa yang aku lakukan? kamu kira ini jam berapa Dobe?" Sasuke melempar jam berukuran sedang yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidur ke Naruto. Naruto membelalakan matanya dan melempar jam tanpa dosa itu asal.  
"Mengapa kau tak membangunkan ku dari tadi Teme" Naruto langsung  
berlari keluar kamar.  
"Hnn, kurasa aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi Dobe"  
"Aku berangkat duluan" sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.  
"Sial Teme" Naruto mengeluh sambil memakai celana panjang sekolahnya, tetapi matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah makanan di atas meja makan.  
"Hee, apa ini?" Beberapa masakan matang tersaji di atas meja makan.  
"Tch, dasar Sasuke itu" Naruto tersenyum dan langsung memakan makanan  
tersebut tanpa memikirkan waktu yang terus berjalan.

* * *

Lorong-lorong Konoha gakuen menjadi agak sunyi dari biasanya ketika seorang pemuda raven, Sasuke Uchiha berjalan di sana. Mereka yang berada di sana menatap Sasuke tajam dan berbisik-bisik kepada orang di sampingnya. Itu karena murid yang sudah seminggu lebih tak menampakan wajahnya di sekolah kini sedang berjalan membawa tas di pundak nya. Tidak ada teriakan gadis-gadis yang histeris dan ucapan selamat pagi dari teman-temanya, hanya tatapan yang mengandung arti 'jangan dekati aku anak koruptor' yang ia dapatkan saat masuk ke kelas nya. Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku yang sudah seminggu lebih ia tinggalkan.

"Selamat pagi semua" Kurenai memasuki kelas dan mata merahnya menatap Sasuke sejenak, menatap anak didiknya yang sudah seminggu lebih tak memperlihatkan wajahnya di sekolah, yang memiliki prestasi tinggi dibandingkan yang lain. Lalu ia memulai pelajarannya dengan suara lantang.  
Pintu kelas di buka dengan kasar dan menampakan pemuda tan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal serta peluh menghiasi kening nya.  
"Kau terlambat 'lagi' Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ma-maaf, ini semua karena 'seseorang' tak membangunkanku dengan sepenuh hati" mata safirnya melirik Sasuke yang sedang melihat kearahnya.  
Kurenai menepuk keningnya menanggapi alasan Naruto yang selalu berbeda setiap hari.  
"Ya ya terserah kamu saja"  
"Hehehe" Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran nya ke kurenai dan melangkah masuk ke arah bangkunya.  
"Siapa yang bilang kamu boleh duduk Naruto?" Kurenai menarik kerah bagian belakang Naruto paksa sampai ke depan sudut kelas.  
"A-aduh, se-sensei" Naruto mengelus lehernya yang terasa agak tercekik.  
"Berdiri di sana sampai pelajaran ku selesai, mengerti" Kurenai memulai pelajarannya kembali dan Naruto berdiri di sudut depan kelasnya dengan tas yang masih berada di pundak.  
Suara halus tawaan teman-temannya terdengar saat melihat peristiwa murid dan guru yang disuguhkan di depan kelas, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang lebih menyibuk kan dirinya dengan buku pelajaran yang sedang ia baca. Dan Naruto berdiri di depan kelas sendirian. tak sepenuhnya sendiri karena seorang gadis indigo Yang tak dapat di lihat semua orang ada di sampingnya sambil menatap lurus ke Sasuke. Naruto duduk di bangkunya saat pelajaran Kurenai selesai, ia memukul-mukul pundaknya sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Hahh pundakku mati rasa" Naruto terus memukul-mukul pundak nya.  
"Lain kali bangunkan aku lebih awal Sasuke" merasa nama nya dipanggil Sasuke pun menengokan kepalanya.  
"Hnn apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Sasuke baru tersadar dari lamunan-nya.  
"Gezzz, tidak aku tidak bilang apa-apa" Naruto membuang wajah nya ke samping.  
"Dan terima kasih sarapannya" Naruto berkata tanpa memandang sasuke.  
"Hn"

Bel pulang pun tanpa terasa berbunyi. Semua murid-murid membereskan buku-bukunya ke tas.  
Mata Sasuke memandang ke luar sambil tangan nya yang terus memasukan buku ke dalam tasnya. Dan dengan cepat kaki Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke.

'Ada apa? Mengapa buru-buru sekali'  
'Setidak nya kita bisa pulang bersama kan?'  
'Bahkan ia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun' Naruto membuang nafas pelan.

* * *

Mata safir Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya, sesekali melirik ke jam yang berada di atas meja.  
"Kemana sasuke?"  
"Bukankah tadi dia pulang lebih dahulu, mengapa ia belum sampai rumah hingga jam segini"  
"Mungkin ia tak jadi menginap di rumah ini" Naruto berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas kasur, mata nya melirik kembali jam di atas meja. Sudah lewat dari jam sebelas malam.  
"Ya, mungkin ia benar-benar tak jadi menginap" naruto menarik selimut biru tua nya sampai ke dada. Mata safir nya yang hampir tertutup kembali terbuka saat ia mendengar suara yang sedikit mengganggu nya dari arah pintu masuk, dengan segera naruto pergi ke arah tersebut.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto bertanya ragu.  
"Hn, aku pulang" Sambil duduk Sasuke melepas kedua sepatunya.  
"Dari mana saja kau? Bukankah kau lebih dahulu meninggalkan sekolah tadi" naruto berkata tanpa jeda.  
"Aku... aku ada urusan tadi" Sasuke berjalan masuk melewati Naruto. Naruto hendak bertanya lebih banyak lagi, namun ia tahu kalau sasuke tak suka bila ia bertanya detail tentang kehidupannya.

"Sa-sasuke" panggil Saruto menghentikan langkah sasuke yang hampir menghilang di lorong rumah Naruto.  
"Be-besok bangunkan aku lebih awal, mengerti" Naruto tahu bahwa sesuatu sedang memiliki sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya, namun ia menunggu Sasuke untuk mengatakannya.  
"Hn" Sasuke menghilang di ujung lorong dan masuk salah satu dari dua kamar yang kosong di rumah Naruto. Naruto menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, ia tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti, dan kini hujan tak lagi mengguyur tanah-tanah. Matahari bersinar cerah tak panas namun menyejukan. Di kelas yang sangat ramai dan murid-murid yang salin berkejaran satu sama lain, ada pula yang sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu. Tetapi seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah lebih memilih duduk di tempatnya sambil kedua tangannya menyangga dagu. Otaknya terus berfikir tentang Sasuke yang selalu pulang larut dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Di sampingnya Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas dengan tangan sebagai bantalan di atas meja. Hal itu bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, hal itu bermula saat Sasuke mulai pulang larut berambut indigo memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, tangan pucatnya membelai rambut raven Sasuke lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke, dan dengan sekejap Sasuke langsung membuka matanya. Sasuke memandang ke sekitarnya seakan ia mendengar sesuatu yang Sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto berpura-pura ia tak tahu bahwa gadis berambut indigo-lah pelaku yang dicari Sasuke.  
"Hn, tak ada apa-apa" Sasuke membuka buku pelajarannya dan menganggap bahwa suara itu mungkin hanya mimpi atau halusinasinya.

Bel terakhir pun berbunyi dan diiringi sorakan murid-murid karena mereka tertolong dari tugas-tugas yang melebihi gunung yang akan diberikan kurenai. Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke tentang jam pulangnya yang sangat larut, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri kehidupan Sasuke namun bagaimana pun Sasuke kini sedang tinggal di rumah Naruto jadi tak ada salahnya kalau Naruto mengetahui sedikit bukan?  
Saat tangan tan nya ingin menarik tangan Sasuke yang terlihat ingin meninggalkan bangkunya, buku-buku di atas meja naruto terjatuh ke lantai dan berserakan pula kertas-kertas ulangan dengan tulisan merah besar berhuruf F.

"Huaaa" dengan secepat kilat Naruto memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut diiringi tawaan murid-murid yang lain melihat kejadian itu. Dan Naruto pun gagal bertanya kepada Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan kelas.

"Sial" gerutu naruto sambil memunguti kertas ulangan nya, Kiba juga ikut memunguti kertas ulangan naruto dengan tawa di wajahnya.  
"Diam Kiba" ancam Naruto yang membuat Kiba semakin kencang tertawa.

Seorang pemuda raven berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa, mata kelamnya tak henti memandang ke belakang.  
'Apa aku terlalu merepotkannya ya?'  
'Haruskah aku membicarakan ini dengan Naruto?'  
'Hnn tidak, aku tak ingin merepotkannya lebih dari ini' pemuda raven, Sasuke Uchiha terus berkata dalam hatinya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat ia mendengar suara kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kepalanya sedikit menengok ke belakang tanpa mengurangi kecepatanya berjalan. Di belakangnya terlihat beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan setelan serba hitam yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Mata Sasuke membesar melihat orang-orang tersebut, tanpa fikir panjang Sasuke pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dan pria bersetelan hitam tersebut mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong gang perumahan yang entah mengapa terasa sangat sepi dari biasanya. Nafas nya tersenggal-senggal dan sepertinya dia tak kuat berlari lebih dari ini. Dia tak boleh tertangkap, itu lah fikiran Sasuke. Saat dia merasa sudah berlari sangat jauh, kepalanya menengok ke belakang memastikan apakah mereka masih mengejarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda pria-pria bersetelan hitam-hitam di belakang nya. Sasuke bernafas lega walau dadanya masih terlihat naik turun. Sasuke melewati jalan yang agak besar namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulut nya dan menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam gang kosong dan gelap.

Tbc.

a/n.. daku gak akan ngomong panjang lebar, aku hanya mau bilang makasi banget yang udah mau review -bow- aku sayang kalian huhuhu, makasi juga udah nyemagatin daku UTS,, UTS berlalu UAS menanti -_- #galau ehehehe,

majiko harada... masih pendek ya,,, padahal udah dicoba dipanjang-panjagin loh

Namikaze Minako... udah apdet loh (^^)/

guest-san makasih bow


	5. Chapter 5

**GHOST**

**Naruto** ©

Masashi sensei

**Warning** :

AU,bl,shonen-ai, typo-s, OOC-sangat

'mind' , "talk"

**Main cast **: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**

"Hanya malam ini, biarkan seperti ini" Sasuke menggerakan kepala Naruto untuk bersandar dipundaknya, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto dapat tertidur dengan pulas saat gemuruh petir bersautan.

** Cerita sebelumnya**

Seorang pemuda raven berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa, mata kelamnya tak henti memandang ke belakang.  
'Apa aku terlalu merepotkannya ya?'  
'Haruskah aku membicarakan ini dengan Naruto?'  
'Hnn tidak, aku tak ingin merepotkannya lebih dari ini' pemuda raven, Sasuke Uchiha terus berkata dalam hatinya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat ia mendengar suara kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kepalanya sedikit menengok ke belakang tanpa mengurangi kecepatanya berjalan. Di belakangnya terlihat beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan setelan serba hitam yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Mata Sasuke membesar melihat orang-orang tersebut, tanpa fikir panjang Sasuke pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dan pria bersetelan hitam tersebut mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong gang perumahan yang entah mengapa terasa sangat sepi dari biasanya. Nafas nya tersenggal-senggal dan sepertinya dia tak kuat berlari lebih dari ini. Dia tak boleh tertangkap, itu lah fikiran Sasuke. Saat dia merasa sudah berlari sangat jauh, kepalanya menengok ke belakang memastikan apakah mereka masih mengejarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda pria-pria bersetelan hitam-hitam di belakang nya. Sasuke bernafas lega walau dadanya masih terlihat naik turun. Sasuke melewati jalan yang agak besar namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulut nya dan menarik tubuh Sasuke ke dalam gang kosong dan gelap.

* * *

"Naruto, sampai jumpa besok" Kiba melambai kepada naruto saat mereka harus berpisah di dua jalan yang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa, Kiba" balas Naruto dengan lambaian tangan juga. Naruto melanjutkan jalannya dengan gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Hei, apa kau tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan hingga pulang larut?" Naruto bertanya kepada hantu gadis di belakang nya. Merasa di ajak bicara, gadis itu pun menyamakan jalannya dengan Naruto. Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, ia hanya menatap mata Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Argggh percuma aku bertanya denganmu" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sasuke Teme menyebalkan" tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam kantung celana. Sesosok yang baru saja ia bicarakan sedang berlari dengan cepat di jalan tepat di depan naruto.

"Ah Sasu-" saat Naruto ingin memanggilnya, beberapa pria bersetelan serba hitam berlari di belakang Sasuke, seakan sedang mengejar Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ja-jangan-jangan..." Naruto memutar arah dan berlari sekencangnya.

Sebuah tangan membekap mulut Sasuke dan membawa tubuh Sasuke ke dalam gang yang kosong dan gelap. Mata kelam Sasuke membesar, ia memberontak namun sia-sia. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada jalanan di depannya yang terlihat sangat terang dibandingkan tempat nya saat ini yang sangat gelap dan tersembunyi, Pria-pria bersetelan serba hitam berlari melintasi jalan itu.

'Tu-tunggu, kalau orang yang mengejarku ada di sana lalu siapa..., mata Sasuke melirik ke belakang.

"Na-naruto" Sasuke memandang wajah orang di belakangnya.

"Syukurlah masih sempat" Naruto mengelap peluh di kening .

Sebuah tangan tan menyodorkan sekaleng minuman softdrink ke pria raven di depannya.

"Jadi siapa pria-pria berjas hitam tadi, Sasuke?" Tidak ada jawaban dari sasuke, ia hanya mengenggam kaleng minuman di tangannya dengan keras.

"Maaf, aku tidak membicarakan ini padamu sebelumnya" Sasuke mulai berbicara saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya, di sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya mereka adalah penagih hutang ayahku" kepala sasuke tertunduk memandang ke bawah.

"Mereka terus mengejarku sejak ayahku menghilang"

"Dan ketika aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan, aku terdampar di depan rumahmu" Sasuke tersenyum getir. Kepala Naruto mengingat kejadian saat ia menemukan sasuke di depan rumahnya.

"Aku kini bekerja paruh waktu di cafe di depan ichiraku ramen, itulah mengapa aku selalu pulang larut"

"Aku akan mengumpul kan uang dan menyewa kamar, bagaimanapun aku tak bisa terus tinggal bersamamu. Itu akan sangat merepotkanmu" Sasuke menengokan kepalanya karena Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke, Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya. Merasa khawatir Sasuke pun menyentuh pundak Naruto, tetapi tangan Naruto langsung menepis lengan Sasuke.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau tak memberi tahu aku lebih awal?"

"Apa kamu tahu, betapa khawatirnya aku setiap kamu pulang larut hah?"

"Aku selalu menunggu kamu setiap malam dan berharap kamu baik-baik saja di jalan pulang"

"Selalu menunggu kamu dengan gelisah"

"Dan orang-orang tadi, aku... " mata Sasuke membesar mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

Naruto pun menutup mulut nya dengan tangan, ia bahkan tak sadar apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Tch" Naruto langsung melarikan diri dari tempat ia duduk. Sasuke melihat sedikit gurat merah di wajah Naruto sebelum ia pergi.

"A-aku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menungguku, dan - mengapa wajahnya memerah"

"Dasar Dobe" Sasuke membuka minuman kaleng di tangannya dan meminumnya.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di kantung celana dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

From: Sasuke

To: Deidara senpai

Senpai hari ini aku tak dapat masuk bekerja, maaf. Besok aku akan datang.

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantung celananya. Dan kaki jenjangnya perlahan berjalan meninggalkan taman menuju rumah Naruto.

* * *

"Aku pulang" Sasuke duduk dan membuka sepatu. Tak ada jawaban, namun ia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah pulang. Melihat sepasang sepatu milik Naruto yang sudah berada di tempatnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Naruto, tangannya ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, namun ia tak mengetuknya. Ia menarik tangannya kembali, Sasuke membuang nafas halus dan meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Gadis berambut indigo terus memandangi Naruto yang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Jari telunjuknya terus menusuk-nusuk lengan Naruto yang sedang memeluk bantal. Merasa kesal Naruto pun melempar bantal yang ia peluk ke dinding kamarnya. Naruto sedikit kaget saat pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, keluarlah sebelum makanannya dingin" tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke lagi dari luar pintu kamar Naruto.

"Oii Dobe, jangan salahkan aku bila makan malamnya aku habiskan ya" Naruto tak mengubris kata-kata Sasuke. Ketika kaki Sasuke ingin meninggalkan pintu kamar Naruto, terdengar suara guntur yang bergemuruh.

"Hn apakah akan turun hujan?" Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat keluar. langit terlihat sangat gelap, angin bertiup menerbangkan daun-daun kering di jalanan. Sekali lagi terdengar guntur yang sangat kencang, tiba-tiba gelap melanda sekitar Sasuke.

"Hee, mati lampukah?" Sasuke meraba-raba dinding mencoba mencari lilin atau senter yang terdekat.

"Dobe, di mana kau meletakan senter dan lilin?" Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Dobe" tangan Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Dobe kau denga... " tiba-tiba Naruto keluar kamar dan menubruk tubuh Sasuke hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"O-oi Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat.

"Na-naruto" Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar kencang.

Naruto tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, dia tetap bersembunyi di dada bidang Sasuke. Petir tak hentinya saling bersautan di luar, tangan Naruto semakin erat memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun berhenti berontak.

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini hmn?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Di mana kamu letakan lilinnya?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto yang mulai tenang.

"Di-di laci di sebelah lemari piring" kepala Naruto terus menunduk ke bawah, tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar karena mendengar gemuruh petir.

"Aku akan mengambilnya, kamu tunggu saja di sini" tangan Naruto menghentikan Sasuke yang ingin meninggalkannya.

"Ja-jangan pergi, ku mohon" tangan Naruto mengenggam lengan baju panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Ku-kumohon" kepala Naruto menunduk dalam, ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan, hanya cahaya malam yang menyinari, melewati tirai sedikit jendela yang tersingkap, mewarnai ruangan gelap di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia tak mengatakan apa pun melihat Naruto seperti yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya yang keras kepala, kini ia terlihat sangat lemah. Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto yang memegang lengan baju panjangnya.

"Aku… Tak akan meninggalkanmu, Naruto" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat dan berjalan menuju dapur dan menyalakan beberapa lilin.

Sasuke membawa Naruto duduk di sofa, dia meletakan beberapa lilin di meja dan di lantai sekitarnya.

"Tak ku sangka kamu takut akan guntur" Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto dalam cahaya temaram lilin.

"A-aku"

"Saat itu kejadiannya sama seperti saat ini, dingin dan bergemuruh" Naruto memeluk kakinya dalam. Sasuke menatap penuh tanda tanya.

FLASH BACK

"Mangapa ibu tak ikut?" Seorang bocah berumur sekitar lima tahun memanyunkan bibirnya di depan dua orang dewasa yang tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Nee~ Naru-chan, ibu sedang kurang sehat jadi kita harus mengunjungi kakek berdua saja" pria yang berparas sama dengan bocah yang berada di depannya memegang kedua pipi bocah berkulit tan itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi ibu kan..."

"Maaf ya Naru-chan, ibu pasti akan sembuh saat kamu kembali ke rumah" seorang wanita berambut panjang tersenyum kepada bocah di depannya.

"Sungguh? Janji ya bu, saat aku pulang nanti ibu sudah sembuh dan kita akan bermain ke taman bermain bersama ayah" Bocah itu menyodorkan kelingking mungilnya ke arah ibunya.

"Ibu berjanji" mereka mengaitkan kelingking satu sama lain.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" Pria yang di panggil ayah menggandeng tangan mungil bocah yang terus melambaikan tangan pada ibunya.

Langit gelap tak bercahaya, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam melintasi sebuah jalanan yang berkabut. Hujan turun dengan deras, gemuruh bersahutan satu sama lain. Dua buah tangan kecil memegangi kedua telingan nya menghindari suara gemuruh.

"Ayah ada di sini, kamu tidak perlu takut, Naru-chan" Ayah bocah itu memeluk anaknya dengan sebelah tangan melindungi dari gemuruh yang terdengar tiada henti sementara tangan yang satu lagi memegang kendali setir mobil.

Kabut jalanan semakin menebal. ayah bocah itu menyetir mobil dengan perlahan, kabut sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Naru-chan, lihat kita sudah hampir sampai" pria itu tersenyum lembut ke anaknya.

"Be-benarkah?"

Bocah itu melepaskan kedua tangan mungilnya dari telinga, namun suara guntur kembali terdengar dengan sangat amat keras hingga terlihat kilatan cahaya dari langit yang sangat gelap.

Naruto memeluk ayahnya erat, sangat erat hingga konsentrasi ayahnya terfokus pada anaknya...

.

.

.

**Dan melupakan apa yang ada di depannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Apa ini?"**

**"Kenapa mobil nya terbalik?"**

**"Ayah?"**

**"Kenapa nafas aku sesak?"**

**"Di mana ayah?"**

**"Ayah jangan pergi"**

**"Jangan pergi"**

**"Ku-kumohon ayah"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata safir perlahan terbuka, tangan mungilnya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Mata safir itu menatap langit-langit di atasnya, bau obat-obatan tercium kuat menyusup indra penciumannya. Orang-orang yang memakai baju serba putih dan tak ia kenal mengerubunginya melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui dengan sangat cepat. Namun mata safir itu kembali tertutup.

**'Ayah'**

_**"Ayah ada di sini, kau tak perlu takut"**_

Setelah sekian lama mata safir itu tertutup, kini telah terbuka.

Kaki nya berlari mencari sosok yang ada bersamanya sebelum ini.

Ia tetap berlari walau para perawat mencoba menghentikan kaki mungilnya.

Ia tetap berlari walau kepalanya yang di penuhi perban terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Ia tetap berlari, dan berhenti di sebuah unggukan tanah yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Di atas nya terdapat sebuah foto yang berparaskan sama seperti bocah itu.

Kaki mungil yang berlari itu kini melemas dan jatuh ke tanah di bawahnya.

**"A-ayah"** tangan mungil itu menyentuh foto pria tersebut.

Langit meneteskan air hujan bersamaan dengan air mata bocah itu yang menetes ke tanah.

**"AYAAAAAAH"**

Sebuah jendela terbuka lebar meniupkan angin-angin ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan seorang bocah berambut secerah matahari yang sedang memeluk kakinya di samping tempat tidur. Bocah itu tak menggubris suara tangis ibunya yang tiada henti sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Bukannya ia tak peduli, namun ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan sejak ayahnya meninggalkannya kesehatan ibunya pun perlahan-lahan semakin memburuk, dan janji yang telah diikrarkan tak akan pernah terwujud. Jelang beberapa bulan kenyataan buruk itu pun terjadi, ibunya meninggalkan anaknya untuk selamanya menyusul sang ayah ke surga.

Kedua tangan mungil itu menutup kedua telingannya, mencoba tak mendengar tangis pilu dan kata-kata terakhir dari ibunya, ia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang paling ia sayangi, yang kini sudah meninggalkannya

END FLASH BACK

Tangan Naruto memeluk kakinya erat di atas sofa. Sasuke hanya diam mendengar cerita Naruto, perlahan tangannya menarik pinggang Naruto untuk mendekat padanya. Naruto tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Hanya malam ini, biarkan seperti ini" Sasuke menggerakan kepala Naruto untuk bersandar dipundaknya, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto dapat tertidur dengan pulas saat gemuruh petir bersautan.

* * *

Cahaya matahari menyusup menyinari dua orang pemuda yang masih bergulat dalam selimut. Tangan pemuda raven memeluk erat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah. Sepasang mata safir secara perlahan terbuka walaupun sangat enggan ia membuka matanya. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya. wajah pemuda raven, Sasuke Uchiha berada sangat dekat di depannya. dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto erat. Secara spontan Naruto langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke dan terjatuh dari atas sofa.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Sasuke bertanya saat ia membuka matanya melihat keadaan Naruto yang berada di lantai. Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna mengingat kejadian semalam.

"A-aku akan mandi duluan" naruto langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Sasuke memukul-mukul tangan kanannya yang semalaman menjadi bantal Naruto. Dan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Konoha gakuen ramai akan kebisingan kelasnya apabila tak ada guru di kelas. Berlari, berkejaran, bercerita satu sama lain.

Seorang siswa berambut nanas terikat ke atas mendekati pemuda raven yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke boleh aku bicara padamu?"

"Hn katakanlah Shikamaru"

"Pertama, aku sebagai ketua kelas meminta maaf atas ketegangan yang di buat anak kelas ini terhadapmu. Sebenarnya kami ingin bertanya banyak tentang keadaanmu, namun- aku tak tahu bagaimana" pemuda yang bernama shikamaru membuang nafasnya malas. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa teman-teman kelasnya memikirkannya sampai sana.

Kelas pun tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi.

"Aku sebagai ketua kelas merasa tak berhasil melindungi anggota kelasnya, dan membiarkan anak kelas lain menyerang kamu dengan kata-kata yang tak menyenangkan"

"Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi kau tetap anggota dari kelas ini Sasuke" Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, dan siswa-siswi yang lain pun mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf kan aku"

"Aku hanya shock dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek.

"Terimakasih" Sasuke melihat satu persatu teman-temannya dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara memandang langsung ke arah mata teman-temannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Sebuah pintu terbuka, seorang pria berambut kuning cerah masuk ke dalam kelas dan kaget melihat siswa-siswi yang berdiri mengelilingi meja Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kalian memulai sesuatu tanpa aku?" Naruto ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Shikamaru melirik kedatangan naruto.

FLASH BACK

"Hei kau mau ke mana Teme?"

"Aku ingin ke toilet Naruto, dan memang nya aku harus melapor padamu bila ingin pergi hmn?" Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tsk dasar Teme, aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Bagaimana ini Shikamaru, acara jalan-jalan untuk kelas ini apakah kita akan mengajak Sasuke?"

"Tapi dia kan ayahnya seorang koruptor" beberapa orang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

Naruto geram dengan sikap anak kelasnya yang berubah tiba-tiba saat mengetahui ayah Sasuke seorang koruptor. Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan mendatangi beberapa orang tersebut.

"Memangnya ada masalah bila ayahnya seorang koruptor?" Beberapa orang tersebut kaget akan kedatangan Naruto ke tempat mereka.

'"Na-naruto, bukan itu maksud kami" pemuda beralis tebal mencoba membela diri.

"Bukankah dia telah bersama kita selama tiga tahun?"

"Apa karena 'ayah'nya seorang koruptor maka kalian ingin memutuskan pertemanan dengannya?"

"Apakah memiliki ayah seorang koruptor itu adalah keinginannya?" Naruto membentak orang-orang di kelasnya.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan fikiran kalian yang hanya memikirkan kedudukan dan omongan kosong orang lain" Naruto mengebrak meja dan keluar kelas meninggalkan anak-anak kelas yang merenungi kata-kata Naruto.

END FLASH BACK

"Naruto soal tadi aku... " Shikamaru berkata pada Naruto saat Naruto berada di depannya.

"Hmn tak perlu minta maaf padaku Shikamaru"

"Melihat ini, sudah cukup bagiku" Naruto tersenyum dari luar kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Sasuke.

Pintu masuk kembali terbuka dan menampak kepala Kurenai.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kepala sekolah ingin berbicara padamu" kelas kembali sunyi karena kedatangan wali kelas mereka.

"Baik" ucap Sasuke singkat dan langsung keluar kelas melewati Kurenai yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Dan Naruto tolong bawa buku-buku ini ke ruanganku" Kurenai menunjuk buku-buku yang sangat banyak di luar kelas.

"Hee, mengapa aku?" Naruto memprotes.

"CEPAT" balas Kurenai dengan tatapan maut.

"Ba-baik" Naruto pun mengikuti perintah Kurenai dengan gerutu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan membawa buku-buku yang bertumpuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Tch, mengapa Kurenai sensei senang sekali menyiksaku?"

"Setidaknya suruh seseorang untuk membantuku juga membawa buku sebanyak ini" Naruto berbicara dengan hantu gadis berambut indigo yang terus tertawa melihat Naruto.

"Jangan tertawa" gadis berambut indigo itu tak menggubris omongan Naruto dan dia berputar-putar di depan Naruto.

"Tsk dasar"

Lorong-lorong yang di lewati Naruto terasa sangat sepi, sebuah pintu yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan 'ruang kepala sekolah' sedikit terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria tua yang sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang siswa di depannya. Kuping Naruto yang nakal sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi aku harap kamu tak datang ke sekolah terlebih dahulu hingga masalah keluargamu terselesaikan secara benar"

"Aku tak ingin reputasi sekolah ini menurun hanya karena satu anak"

"Dan kedatangan pria-pria bersetelan hitam-hitam yang menanyakan tentang mu itu membuat siswa-siswi yang lain ketakutan"

"Jadi dengan..." omongan pria tua itu terpotong saat Naruto membuka pintu dengan sangat kencang, ia melempar buku-buku di tangannya ke sembarang arah.

Sasuke sangat kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah sekolah itu tempat anak-anak menuntut ilmu?"

"Mengapa kau malah melarang siswa yang ingin belajar untuk datang ke sekolah hah?"

"Apakah itu sikap seorang guru sebenarnya?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" Naruto Uzumaki, kau tak ada kepentingan di sini"

"Dan masalah melarang Sasuke Uchiha ke sekolah itu adalah keputusan bersama, jadi itu tak dapat di ganggu gugat"

"Saya mengerti sensei, saya mohon diri" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kepala sekolah dan dia menarik tangan naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"O-oi Sasuke, lepaskan" Naruto meronta melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Sasuke terus menarik Naruto sampai ke atap sekolah.

"Teme lepas!" Bentak naruto ketika sampai di atap sekolah, Sasuke pun melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan bekas yang memerah di pergelangan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya dengan kamu mengerti dengan omongan si pak tua itu hah?"

"Apa kau ingin berhenti sekolah hah,Teme?"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan pak tua itu melakukan apa yang dia mau" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya berniat kembali ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sasuke menarik Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mata safir Naruto membulat dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Sudah cukup, aku mohon jangan libatkan lagi dirimu di dalam masalah aku"

"Aku tak ingin kau mendapat masalah Naruto" Sasuke mengerat kan tangannya.

Nafas Naruto tercekat dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun lebih dari ini, atau aku tak akan dapat menahan diriku Naruto" Sasuke berbicara di telinga Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, ia pun melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju pintu masuk.

"Teme baka" teriak Naruto sebelum menutup pintu. Sasuke melihat kepergian kepergian Naruto dengan senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya, lalu ia kembali memikirkan tentang larangannya untuk datang ke sekolah. Bagaimana pun Sasuke sangat mencintai sekolahnya dan teman-temannya. Sasuke memegangi keningnya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat selanjutnya.

* * *

Belajar dan mengajar di konoha gakuen terus berjalan tanpa ada sasuke di kelas Naruto.

Bangku itu kini kosong tanpa tahu kapan penghuninya akan kembali. Naruto membuang nafas panjang.

'Mengapa dia tak membela diri, dasar teme'

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke di rumah?" Tanya Kiba mengagetkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ahh, hmm dia baik-baik saja, Kini dia sedang bekerja paruh waktu di cafe di depan Ichira... " ucapan Naruto terputus saat kepala Naruto dapat mencerna mengapa Kiba mangetahui bahwa ia dan Sasuke tinggal bersama.

"Se-sejak kapan kau mengetahui Sasuke dan aku tinggal bersama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sejak saat hujan deras beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mengunjungimu pagi-pagi sekali"

"Dan saat aku melihat dari jendela, kau dan Sasuke sedang..." Naruto menutup mulut Kiba dengan tangannya.

"Dengar Kiba, apa yang kau lihat itu tak seperti yang kau fikirkan" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tak apa-apa, aku memaklumi kalian Naruto" Kiba berkata dengam senyum di wajahnya.

"A-apa maksudnya kau memakluminya baka" Naruto memiting kepala Kiba.

"Hyaaa Naruto ampun" Kiba meronta.

"Ah iya" ucapan Kiba menghentikan kegiatan Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarin ada seorang pria dewasa yang menanyakan Sasuke" muka Kiba terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Tapi dia tak terlihat seperti penagih hutang" Kiba menjelaskan pada Naruto.

'Siapa?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Semua murid-murid konoha gakuen hari ini di pulangkan cepat.

Naruto berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dengan tas di pundak. Mata nya melihat Kurenai yang sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela. Dan mata crimpson Kurenai bertemu dengan mata safir Naruto.

"Mengapa wajahmu terlihat muram? Bukankah hari ini pulang cepat?" Kurenai berkata sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"A-ah siapa yang muram?" Naruto berkelit dan membuang wajah ke samping.

"Naruto, soal Sasuke" wajah Naruto langsung menatap Kurenai saat ia membicarakan Sasuke.

"Aku sebenarnya tak setuju tentang larangan Sasuke ke sekolah"

"Dia adalah anak yang rajin dan pandai, sangat di sayangkan apabila ia tak meneruskan sekolah hanya karena dia terikat masalah orang tuanya"

"Namun, keputusan lebih banyak yang melarang Sasuke untuk datang kesekolah dan ini juga untuk kebaikan para murid yang lain" tangan kurenai terlihat mengenggam tembok jendela dengan keras.

"Aku mengerti" kurenai menatap Naruto saat ia angkat bicara.

"Tak ada yang dapat kita lakukan, bukan?" Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana, ia berfikir ternyata Kurenai wali kelasnya juga memikirkan larangan Sasuke ke sekolah.

"Dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja, dia akan terus berjuang walau dia tak dapat ke sekolah"

"Karena dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto berkata sambil menatap keluar jendela melihat angin-angin yang menerbangkan helaian daun-daun di pohon.

"Hn" Sasuke menengokan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk cafe kopi di depan Ichiraku ramen.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pria berambut panjang terikat ke atas sambil mengelap gelas-gelas.

"Tak ada apa-apa senpai" Sasuke kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

"Aku pulang" Kepala kuning cerah menyembul dari balik pintu. Dia duduk dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Selamat datang" Kepala Naruto menengok ke asal suara. Kini ia selalu mendapat jawaban bila ia pulang ke rumah, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tersenyum?" Tanya sasuke yang ada di depan Naruto.

"Sesuka ku bila ingin tersenyum Teme" Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Makan malam sudah siap, kau mandilah lebih dulu baru makan Dobe" Sasuke berkata sambil mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya tanda ia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti dan membuang nafas.

'Akhir-akhir ini Naruto tak banyak membantah' kaki Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan.

'Apakah sesuatu sedang terjadi di sekolah?'

'Hnn di sekolah ya' kepala sasuke teringat masa-masa nya saat di sekolah, andaikan guru-guru itu tahu betapa besar keinginan sasuke untuk kembali ke sekolah layaknya anak-anak yang lain.

Mata kelam sasuke melihat lurus pada makanan matang di meja makan, namun pikirannya berkelana mencari jawaban apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Suara gesekan bangku membuat sasuke menoleh ke samping.

"Ayo kita makan" naruto duduk di bangku dengan handuk yang masih ia sampirkan di lehernya.

"Hn"

Acara makan malam yang sunyi dari biasanya. Naruto berpikir kini ia tak lagi makan dengan bangku-bangku kosong, kini di depannya, tepat di bangku di depan nya terdapat dua sosok yang menemani nya makan malam. Walaupun salah satunya sebuah makhluk kasat mata. Naruto tanpa sengaja menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Apakah saat perjalanan pulang tadi kepalamu terkena sesuatu Dobe?"

"A-apa?" Jawab Naruto spontan.

"Apa kau sadar sejak kau pulang tadi kau terus tersenyum tanpa sebab, apa kau mulai..." Sasuke menggerakan telunjuknya berputar di kepala menyanyakan apakah Naruto sudah gila.

"Kau" Naruto menggenggam sumpitnya geram.

"Tch sudahlah" mood Naruto sedang sangat bagus kali ini, dan ia tak berniat untuk membuat moodnya memburuk karena adu mulut dengan Sasuke. Dan karena Naruto sedang bahagia dengan kehadiran Sasuke di hidupnya tanpa ia sadari.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sesosok hantu gadis berambut indigo berdiri dan menatap ke langit malam melalui jendela yang belum tersingkap tirai.

"Ada keinginan untuk ke sana?" Naruto mengeliminasi jarak antara ia dan sang gadis.

Perlahan wajah pucat gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Setiap mahluk pasti akan ke sana, begitu juga dengan kau" Naruto berdiri di samping sosok itu dan menatap langit malam yang di tatap sosok di sebelahnya tadi.

Gadis itu menundukan kepala, rambut indigonya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. tak lama wajahnya terangkat dan menunjukan suatu ekspresi yang tak dapat di mengerti Naruto. Seakan ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun tak dapat ia mengucapkan, lalu perlahan gadis itu hilang menembus dinding di belakangnya. Mata safir Naruto tetap menatap dinding tempat gadis itu menghilang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Naruto menarik tirai menutupi jendela. Sebuah suara pecahan beling menyeruak dari arah dapur, Naruto tersentak dan langsung berlari menuju asal suara.

Kaki Naruto berhenti dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandang pecahan beling dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tak jauh dari sana berdiri gadis berambut indigo yang belum lama bersama Naruto di kamar. Tangan nya mengepal di depan dada dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sa-sasuke kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto saat ia berada di depan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terlihat bergetar dan pandangannya tetap menuju ke pecahan beling tadi.

Naruto melirik sejenak ke arah gadis hantu itu, ia berpikir apa yang baru saja gadis itu lakukan terhadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terus bergetar.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kaget, pupil matanya membesar seakan sesuatu yang tak biasa telah terjadi.

"A-aku... aku... aku ingin ke kamar kecil" elak Sasuke dan langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur.

"Kau, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Pandangan naruto terarah pada hantu gadis tersebut.

"kalau kau menyukainya, maka berhentilah mengganggunya"

"Jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh terhadapnya, terutama pada orang-orang yang tak dapat melihat sosokmu"

"Karena itu sangat membuat mereka ketakutan, kau tahu itu?" Naruto berkata tanpa jeda.

Gadis itu menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya. Ia tak menangis, matanya menyorotkan rasa menyesal. Memandang Naruto sejenak dan ia pun menghilang.

"Kemana lagi gadis itu pergi?" Naruto membuang nafas pelan.

Tangan tan Naruto memunguti pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

'Apa yang di lakukan gadis itu pada Sasuke hingga membuatnya seperti itu?' Naruto mengingat wajah Sasuke sesaat yang lalu.

'Hmm mungkin lebih baik Sasuke sendiri saat ini' Sasuke adalah manusia dengan harga diri yang tinggi, dan menurut Naruto, Sasuke akan sangat malu bila ia menemuinya saat ini, saat Sasuke tak sengaja memperlihat kan sisi lemahnya.

* * *

Satu hari lagi terlewati tanpa adanya Sasuke di sekolah.

Naruto membereskan buku-buku nya ke dalam tas.

"Naruto ayo kita pergi ke tempat karaoke" ajak Kiba dengan semangat di ikuti beberapa temannya yang Berkumpul mengelilingi Naruto.

"Hmmm?" Jawab Naruto dengan malas.

"Ayolah, sudah lama kita tidak ke tempat karaoke bersama Naruto"

'Benar juga' batin Naruto.

Semenjak Naruto berurusan dengan Sasuke dan hantu itu, Naruto tidak pernah menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengabiskan waktu bersama teman yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai waktu jam makan malam tiba oke" mengingat bahwa Sasuke kini selalu menunggunya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Hahhh sebentar sekali" Kiba memprotes.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak iku.. "

"Yasudah tak apa" potong Kiba menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Naruto dan di ikuti teman-teman yang lain nya.

Selama di tempat karaoke, Naruto hanya duduk dan tak henti-henti memandang arloji tangannya yang terus berjalan. Mata safir nya memandang ke arah ketua kelasnya, Shikamaru yang terus menguap. Di sampingnya terdapat Kiba yang terus menerus menarik-narik tangan Shikamaru untuk ikut bernyanyi.

'Sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat seperti itu?' Tanya Naruto dalam Hati.

'Ah iya, tempat Sasuke kerja paruh waktu berada di seberang tempat ini'

"Aku ingin ke toilet" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruang karaoke.

"Cepatlah kembali Naruto" seorang pria dengan alis tebal meneriaki Naruto saat di ambang pintu dan dibalas dengan lambaian singkat dari Naruto sebelum menutup pintu.

'Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Sasuke di tempat kerjanya' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto keluar tempat karaoke dan langsung mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berada di depan tempat kerjanya.

'Kebetulan sekali'

"Sasu... " panggilan nya terputus saat melihat seseorang di depan Sasuke yang memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Se-seorang gadis, apakah itu pacarnya? Sepertinya Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan ini padaku" Naruto bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Dia, manis" ucap Naruto saat melihat gadis yang berada di depan Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut dan hangat di depan gadis itu, senyum yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sejak ia mengenal Sasuke. pada saat itu napasnya Naruto terasa sesak.

"Me-mengapa tiba-tiba..." Naruto memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

"Jantungku terasa sulit berdetak" mata Naruto memandang ke arah lain dan langsung masuk kembali ke tempat karaoke.

"Naruto kau lama sekali" Kiba menyerang naruto dengan kata-kata saat ia membuka pintu.

"Maaf-maaf, nah sekarang giliran ku bernyanyi bukan?" Naruto merebut mic dari tangan Kiba dan mulai bernyanyi, menyembunyikan keganjilan hatinya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat menyakitkan. Terus ia sembunyikan tanpa ia sadari Shikamaru yang memperhatikan keganjilan itu.

"Naruto, bukankan kau ingin pulang sebelum jam makan malam?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto saat Naruto selesai menyanyikan beberapa lagu bersama temannya yang lain.

"Ahh" Naruto terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku akan di sini hingga selesai" Naruto kembali berbincang bersama yang lainnya. Ia tak ingin pulang, tak ingin bertemu Sasuke. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini, saat ia tak mengerti perasaan mengganjal ini.

Beberapa makan yang hangat kini telah mendingin.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan, matanya sesekali melirik jam yang tergantung di atas dinding.

"Kemana dia sampai jam segini?"

"Bahkan dia sama sekali tak memberi kabar akan pulang larut" Sasuke membuang napas pelan, mata kelamnya tertuju pada makanan yang sudah mendingin di depannya.

"Si Dobe itu, awas saja bila pulang nanti" Ancam Sasuke sambil menggenggam sebuah garpu erat.

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuat Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Dari mana saja Dobe?" Cerca Sasuke saat mendapati Naruto yang sedang membuka sepatu.

"Seorang pelajar tak bagus pulang jam segini, mengerti?"

"Dan setidaknya kabari orang rumah bila kau ingin pulang larut" Sasuke berkata sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang meletak kan sepatunya di rak.

Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab serangan kata-kata Sasuke, kepalanya terus tertuduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang terus menatap ke bawah, Sasuke berpikir kalau mungkin Naruto sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang sehat. Tangan Sasuke mencoba memegang kening Naruto, namun Naruto menepisnya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau ibuku" ucap Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Dan jangan urusi masalahku" Naruto berjalan menubruk sedikit pundak Sasuke.

'Ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba?' Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh dari hadapannya.

'Dobe, kauu...' Sasuke geram dan menggenggam kaos bagian bawahnya keras.

'A-apa yang telah aku lakukan' Naruto menarik rambut pirangnya saat ia telah berada di kamar.

'Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan hal tersebut' Naruto memandang cermin di depan nya.

'Sasuke, bagaimana kau mengganggapku?'

'Apakah sebagai teman?'

'Atau tak sama sekali?'

Naruto memandang bayangan nya di cermin, mengingat Sasuke yang tak pernah menceritakan hal yang tadi ia sore dan senyuman yang sasuke berikan kepada gadis itu. Dadanya kembali terasa menyakitkan.

Tbc

a/n : kerasa ga sih alurnya cepet bgt heeeem, tp memang sedikit nyenggol sih ehehehe oh ya, thanks for the review, youre review give me a spirit *rollll*, love you all -kissed from seme tachi


End file.
